


I Love You

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I Love You, Season/Series 04, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster
Summary: What happened after the I Love You scene.





	I Love You

"Say it like you mean it." 

"I- I love you... I love you."

"I love you"

That moment, playing on repeat in his head. He'd gotten Eurus home safe and now it was settling down the detective couldn't take his mind off the simple realisation, he loved Molly Hooper. He'd never allowed himself such feelings so being unable to say or recognise them wasn't a shock to Sherlock, but saying it made him feel everything, the swarm of emotions swirling through his body at a alarming rate unnerved him, not that it was stopping him from bundling himself into the taxi on his way to Molly's flat now.

It was late and he was certain she would be asleep, or possibly not, as they both said they loved eachother and hadn't heard from eachother since, the poor woman had no idea what was going on, she may never even speak to him again, thinking it was a huge sick joke to make fun of her. That idea itself made him feel sick. 

The cab pulled up, Sherlock threw money at the driver not caring he massively over paid for the trip. Gliding out the car and up the stairs. Her building was always so easy to get into, the code wasn't secure at all. 

It wasn't long until he was at her door, staring at the number before his fist firmly but very gently knocked on the door. He stood there patiently almost in his daze still as he could hear the doctor unlocking the door chain followed by the actual lock. Door opening she froze when she saw it was Sherlock. 

As if she couldn't help it her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she saw the man she had finally said those three little words too. Looking up into his eyes, seeing he clearly was feeling just as lost, just as over whelmed and confused as she did. Staring into his beautiful blue eyes, watching them dart between her own brown ones, her mouth opening briefly to speak but no words came out, this followed to her closing it again. Her hand grasping the glass of water she was holding firmly to her stomach, using it as a form of comfort, not that it was very comforting. 

Sherlock could see her nerves, he could see how hurt she'd been today, how messy this situation was for her. He'd been aware of her crush for years, but he never thought about it, never analysed how deep the situation was, never realised when he hurt her, but in this moment now it was like he could see all of it and nothing but regret was washing over him. He'd hurt a innocent woman, he didn't know, but he still was reckless.

Molly's mind was on other things, less on what Sherlock had done in the past but more what had happened today. He'd called her, he'd asked her to say I love you, she told him to say it first and mean it. Not only did he say it, he said it twice. The first time felt forced, confused and uncomfortable but the second one was as if something big had burst into his mind, as if something new appeared, and she knew, he'd meant it. 

Still stood starring at eachother Molly decided to end that, stepping forward she gathered together her full courage, wrapping her arms around him and as if in slow motion she kissed his lips. For the very first time their lips came together in a soft and tender embrace, her eyes fluttering shut, Sherlock's as well, as they kissed ever so softly. 

Sherlock slightly surprised by the pathologists bold move briefly froze as he adjusted to the confident girl who was now kissing him, quickly relaxing and naturally wrapping one arm around her waist while the other moved to cup her cheek and neck. He wasn't used to being intimate with anyone, even a kiss was something he'd avoid in the past and every kisses he did where forced and awkard, but today, right now, this felt perfect. Soft and gentle the kiss deepened that little bit more causing Molly to melt against his chest and her hand holding the glass relaxed, pouring cold water all down the detectives back. 

He man suddenly gasps at the chilled liquid accidentally being poured down his back, making his shirt wet, Molly pulled away a little looking shocked and slightly amused. Sherlock shook his head as his back curled just a little getting used to the cold and damp texture.

"I'm sorry..." 

Molly giggled a little, this caused the taller man to shake his head with a deep chuckle, his hand cupping her cheek again as he kissed her once again, just as soft, just as tender, but shorter. 

"Good thing I love you Miss Hooper." 

He whispered against her lips. Molly's stomach flips and her eyes sparkled as he said those words to her once more, but to her face this time. Rubbing her nose against his she stepped back, taking his hand, she didn't quite want to loose the contact just yet. 

"Would you like to come in?" 

Her voice was soft which made any nerves Sherlock had disappear instantly. This felt right, this was something Sherlock never thought he wanted, but right now, she was something he needed.

"Would love too." 

Both stepping into the flat and the door closed slowly, neither of them taking their eyes off one another. With a gentle click the door was shut.


End file.
